EP 1 460 283 A1 for example shows friction ring bodies in arrangement on the wheel web of a rail wheel for a rail vehicle for forming a rail wheel brake. The friction ring bodies are made of cast steel and have moldings with which the friction ring bodies rest against the surface of the wheel web. The moldings also serve for receiving through-bolts to screw the friction ring bodies against each other by passing the through-bolts through the holes in the wheel web. The shown geometry of the friction ring bodies can be produced in a practical technical way only with a relatively complex molding method.
Further friction ring bodies for arrangement on the wheel web of a rail wheel are shown in EP 1 298 333 B1 and in DE 44 17 813 A1. The production of such friction ring bodies by casting requires technically complicated molds, especially if the friction ring bodies have moldings with which they rest against the wheel web of the rail wheel and if the friction ring bodies for example must have cooling fins to cool the friction rings.